


We burn together

by orphan_account



Series: listening Comprehension [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John falls in love with an experiment</p>
            </blockquote>





	We burn together

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song Feuertaufe in Extremo. Last part of the series, short and sweet. But I plan to write more about these two, currently I am writing a Dreamfallcrossover.

„Good girl! Give me a kiss!“ I should have known. I really should have known. John brought a girl home, how could I believe that he loves me and will never hurt me? I'm so stupid.   
„Are you hungry sweetheart? I think there's some toast left...“ I want to kill him. He brings a girl home and offers her food! The tears are running over my cheeks and I bite my lip, hard, to stop me from screaming and sobbing. My hand still touches the door, I am cold and wet (it rained) and I want to snuggle in Johns arms and sleep, forget the whole world around me, pretend that nothing can ever hurt me. I feel so vulnurable, so open since the relationship with John started. Maybe I should be grateful for an end. He met a nice girl, fell in love with her and we can both forget that we had sex, said stupid things to each other, cared for each other. Loved each other. I guess this is how it works, I always knew that my love and feelings for him will not be returned.   
I really should go inside. A quick end, so that it doesn't hurt me so much.   
„Give me another kiss? God, Sherlock will kill me. But I love you so much!“ His voice sounds like very high, unusual high.   
I open the door, but there is no one but John in our apartment. No one.   
Maybe he hid her somewhere?  
„Hey, you're back late, everything okay?“ He raps his arms tighly around my waist and kisses me.   
„Sherlock? Did you cry?“   
„NO. It rained outside.“ I want to let go of him, but I will never kiss him again...so...I close my eyes. Take a deep breath.  
I love you, John Watson. I will always love you. Don't leave me.  
I can feel his lips on mine, gentle and soft.   
His arms tighten around me, than I feel and odd sensation at my neck.   
„Princess! Come here!“ Princess?  
„I'm really sorry, Sherlock. Don't be mad okay?“ I blink the tears away.  
„It's okay. I want you to be happy.“   
„You will like her, she's very intelligent and so cute and beautiful.“ Damn hands. Stop shaking.  
Stop crying. Stop existing. I want to die. My heart burns, it hurts so much, I want to cut it out. It's useless anyway. I don't need it, he can have it.  
„Do you want to hold her? I am sorry that I opened the cage... I should have asked you.“ hold her? Cage?   
„what are you talking about?“   
„About princess. Do you like the name? I think it suits her.“ He opens his hand, showing what he hid from me.   
„It's a mouse.“ It's the mouse I wanted to use for the experiment, I almost forgot about her. I bought her for a reason, I wanted to test something but it slipped out of my mind.   
„Of course it's a mouse! And it's the sweetes thing on earth I absolutely love her! Okay. Maybe second sweetes thing on earth, you always will be the first.“ He smiles so brightly and I feel so stupid.   
„I thought you where talking about your girlfriend.“   
„I don't have a girlfriend. I only love you! I don't need anyone but you.“ The little mouse is completely calm in Johns hand, relaxed. He pets her, scratches her behind the ear. He grabs his finger, holds it in place and starts to lick it. She's so tiny. I got jealous and heartbroken because of a tiny mouse. A mouse that should be dead by now.   
„It sounded like you where talking to a girl. You told her to kiss you.“   
He places Princess on his shoulder and she stays there, she trusts him.   
„I teached her some really awesome tricks. I saw her in that cage and it was love of first sight. She's so adorable. Please can we keep her? Or maybe buy some more? As friends for her, she doesn't want to be alone. And they will need a bigger cage, proper bedding and food.“   
„You teached her tricks?“ He nods enthuiasticly.   
„Wanna see?“ He sets her on the table.   
„Princess give me kiss!“ He leans forward and she touches his lips with her nose. Just for a second.   
„thank you. Spin!“ She spins around herself, like a dog chasing it's tale.  
„beg!“ She stands on two legs, her little paws trying to grab the treat in Johns hand.   
„Good girl..see? She's very intelligent!“ He gives her the treat and Princess climbs on his hand.  
„Please can we keep her? Please?“ Like I can deny you anything, like I can say no to you. And he knows that, he knows that I love him so much, I would do anything for him.  
„She was part of an experiment.“ He scratches her again, under the chin and she closes her eyes.  
„You wanted to kill her!“ he steps away from me, closing his other hand over the little mouse, protecting her from me.  
„Don't worry, I will protect you. Please, can I take care of her?“   
„She has to stay in your room and when you buy more, it's your responsibilty that they aren't in my way. I don't want to know that they exist!“ He puts her back in the cage and hugs me.  
„Thank you.“ When he holds me so close, than I feel so lost. He loves me and at the same it feels like there is no ground underneath me, it feels like I will die, falling into the darkness and it makes me scared and it hurts. He pushes me backwards, towards the couch, kissing me softly.  
„You really thought I was talking to a woman?“   
„Yes.“ We sit down on the couch and I lay my head on his chest, I listen to his heartbeat with closed eyes and he puts his arms around me.   
„Sherlock. Listen to me: I. Love. You. There will never be another person in my life again, except from you.“ The tears are back. We sit there for hours, I cry and he whispers „It's okay.“ again and again, trying to calm me down. His hand brushs with my hair, trying to soothe me.   
„I'm sorry.“   
„It's okay. Why are crying, darling?“ I don't know. Because I love you, because I wouldn't survive it when I would loose you.   
„I don't know.“ He kisses me.   
„Come. It's late. You should sleep.“   
„Stay.“ He kisses my forehead and covers me with the blanket. „Okay.“ I grab his hand and he smiles.   
„I love you.“ He hugs me close and I fall asleep instantly.

„John.“   
„Yes?“   
„We talked about princess yesterday, do you remember what I said to you?“  
He raises his eyebrows and repeats what I said:   
„You said that I can keep her, that I can have more when they're not in your way.“   
„Exactly. Than tell me John, why the fuck she sits on top of my microscope!!!!!“ I didn't want to yell at him, but...it's his own fault!   
„What are you doing here?“ He grabs her, „I put her back in the cage. Really. She escaped somehow. I told you that she's very smart.“ I bite my tongue, so that I don't say anything mean.   
He kisses me.   
„Please don't be mad, I will need a bigger cage anyway and she won't escape again I promise! But you must admit that she is pretty smart.“ I roll my eyes.  
I don't say anthing, I don't want to say anything. He wouldn't listen to me.   
I kiss him instead and he smiles.  
„I am tired, I think I go back to bed.“   
„Okay.“ I turn around, searching for something I can do, while he sleeps.  
„Sherlock. Do I really have to say it?“ his hand reaches out.  
„I want that you come with me.“   
„Why should I come with you? I am not tired.“   
„Did I tell you that sometimes you're really stupid?“ He takes my hand and kisses me, than he moves my hand towards his crotch.  
„Oh. You want...Oh.“ He giggles and I think I never blushed so much in my life.  
„Come.“ he pulls gently on my arm, I follow him, I would follow him everywhere. My hand are shaking, but john doesn't notice.  
We're naked. I can't remember how he removed our clothes, it's not important anyway.  
We kiss, gentle, soft, than harder, with tongue, clashing teeth, he kisses my neck, than he bites and I moan reaching that point between pain and pleasure.   
„I love you so much.“ I sound like an idiot. But it's not important, John is the only thing that is important, ever was important.   
„Turn around.“  
„I love you too, Sherlock, I will always love you.“ I hide my face in the blanket, because I don't want that he sees me crying again. I bite my tongue, so that I don't sob.  
Than I can feel his tongue...at my entrance.  
„What are you...“ I can't finish my sentence and feels like I am falling apart. My legs are trembling and I scream.  
„You seemed to like it the last time. I thought maybe we could try it again, when we have more time?“   
„I don't think I will last long if you do that.“ I am painfully hard and leaking, I never expected that sex would be so messy. Since we started the relationship I have to switch my sheets daily, sometimes twice.   
Than I can feel his tongue, back at my entrance again, licking it, thrusting inside me.   
I moan his name, grabbing the sheets so hard that it hurts.   
The pleasure is so intense, I never felt anything like that.   
„Sherlock. I need to...“   
„Do it.“ he opens me up, gentle and than he thrusts inside me. No pain, we're starting to get better at this.  
I close my eyes, I want to feel this forever. I want to be with him forever.  
With his second thrust I come. He grabs my hips, thrusting harder.   
He moans my name, when he comes. I turn around and kiss him.   
I really should open the cage a lot more often, when it ends like this...


End file.
